Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Someone is doing worng Why why delete photos of stuff when they are real and making messes if they do it to more I will put deletion tags on that users page piplup Home page Some moron's trying some major vandalism by deleting the main page. In addition to this being pointless, along with the reason being "G", I say that some mod should go and...uh..."unmark" the page for deletion. 19:29, July 17, 2011 (UTC)74.132.25.181 Why do Microsoft and Sony need their own pages? If it's the Nintendo wiki, why do Microsoft and Sony need their own pages? It would make sense to MENTION them on some page or something, but they don't need their OWN pages, do they? :I think the articles make sense. They're pretty small, they just serve to give an overview of Nintendo's competition. In Sony's case with the original PlayStation, that was originally a project developed with Nintendo. In a way, the history of all three console makers are bound together. I think as long as the articles are written from the perspective of how they relate to Nintendo, then it's ok. BlackLodge 18:57, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Why Put a page up for deletion when it could easaly be fixed? Vake We already have a page for this character using their localized name Vaike. We don't need two of them. James Pierce (talk) 19:17, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Katt (Star Fox 64) Katt (Star Fox 64) is a duplicate page of Katt Monroe. They're roughly the same quality, however the Monroe page has her art from Command alongside her proper name. James Pierce (talk) 03:57, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Majora's Mask 3D The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D is not a real game. An unannounced game should not have a page for itself, as it will only confuse readers and spread mis-information. James Pierce (talk) 04:15, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Characters in Super Mario Bros. 2 deletion? Not sure why this needs deletion. Even if the game itself is just a palette swap of another game, the game itself is still a official Nintendo product. Or rather products, as it's been updated in Lost Levels and other combo Mario games. And it's one of my favorites too. It used to be, just Bomb-omb as one of the characters that "carried over" to another Mario game, but now Shy Guys and others have been used as well, even the fact there's a TV show with these characters takes me back to my childhood as well with Sniff-its shooting their mask bullets. The Ninji's is Super Mario World's last stage? This catergory is rather relevant, at least IMO. I believe it should be here to stay. Jeydo (talk) 02:44, September 7, 2015 (UTC) It was put in there by an overactive new editor. He took a mesage about me deleting a category he made a little too specifically and labelled as many categories with only a couple pages he could find with the deletion template. Not going to ban him or anything since he didn't do anything wrong persay but I'll remove the templates or replace the categories to be less wordy. Astrogamer (talk) 02:54, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :That's cool, yeah I don't know the specifics, or want to see them punished, demoted, etc. as that's admin stuff. Just didn't want it to go away. Thanks Astrogamer! Jeydo (talk) Demos Why are demos not allowed on the wiki? Of course the admin decides the rules and stuff, but I think demos aren't represented enough on the wiki as demos aren't often on the article for their full games, I just personally think demos deserve articles and atleast an infobox. IanTEB (talk) 11:54, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Perhaps in my opinion we should make them a 'sub-page' of the main game article? Just as we have credits, galleries and cheat subpages, we could add a beta subpage in the infobox as well where you could add demos, unused beta content and stuff like that. For example, Mario Kart DS demo shouldn't be a separate article on its own but be called Mario Kart DS/beta or something like that, idk. This is all up to Astrogamer to decide though, we'll have to wait for his input. Mahdi81 (talk) 12:05, August 27, 2019 (UTC) I think that'd make sense. TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 14:32, August 27, 2019 (UTC) I think they should be integrated to the article of the game they are based on. A main section that details the differences between the demo and the full game is welcome if anyone has the knowledge to make one. I think a separate subpage may be a bit much as the average demo page would not be extremely long anyway and doesn't fulfil an essential part of the article while feeling like it should be somewhat independant unlike subpages such as the gallery and the credits. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 14:42, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Do you think we should still have an Infobox for the demos section? IanTEB (talk) 15:03, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Probably not as most ratings and infos about the demo should usually be the same as the regular game. The release date should however be mentioned in the section dedicated to the demo as it is usually the only information covered by the infobox that vary between the demo and the full game. A second infobox would probably repeat a lot of what is said in the first one. But if you know how to make a dedicated infobox that is specifically made for demos, that actually contain enough demo specific info to justify its existence, and that doesn't completely destroy the page's layout, you can go for it. I won't object to its inclusion. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 16:25, August 27, 2019 (UTC) If you're still active now Ghirahim can you delete the Nintendo presents Epic Mario page ASAP. The sooner the wiki is free of fake fan fiction out there for everyone to see, the better. And if possible, can you block the user's IP to prevent him making another account? He'll just make another, a single block clearly doesn't work. Mahdi81 (talk) 16:32, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Deleting characters is wrong I did not mean to cause any Plagiarism. But trying to come up with this one my own is not one of my specialties, plus it takes me a very long time to figure them out. Considering that my parents wants me to go to bed at midnight or !2:00 am, I had to find some way to complete an article faster enough. I am sorry if what I am causing you to see is a misunderstanding or what so ever, but I had to do something so it would least go faster. so please no deleting any character pages. Sonic2479 (talk) 1:35, August 28, 20129 (UTC) ---- Whether it was intended or not, plagiarism is against the rules on this wiki. The articles that contain plagiarism must be rewritten or deleted. If you have any further questions, ask one of the admins. Tgr6234 (talk) 23:13, August 28, 2019 (UTC) ---- Making mistakes like this the first time is okay, just don't do it again. It is better to create a small stub article with just a paragraph + infobox than rip off another wiki's fully done article (actually a common mistake by newcomers btw). In the meantime I will have to remove most of the content from the NiGHTS, Reala and Wizeman pages, and just leave a brief paragraph + infobox with empty headings for the time being. You and others are welcome to expand these articles again as long as it's in your own words. These articles are worth keeping anyway, we do allow third-party character pages on the Nintendo Wiki as long as they've been featured in a Nintendo game, and Nights does have (its) own game on Wii so that's that. (I was able to rewrite Abraham Tower as I'm very familar with Sonic series, but never played a Nights game myself so rewriting those articles would be a challenge for me). Mahdi81 (talk) 19:03, August 29, 2019 (UTC) ---- I've taken care of the NiGHTS page and rewrote it to Nintendo wiki standards, so it should be a very satisfactory article, feel free to fill in the game sections. You will also find no references at all to Sonic/Nights games that were not released on a Nintendo console. Mahdi81 (talk) 19:56, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Epic Mario Nintendo presents... Epic Mario. Needless to say................... Mahdi81 (talk) 19:43, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Character categories with incorrect names I've noticed that a few character categories use redirects in their names instead of the actual game names. Do these need to be deleted, or is their a more efficiant way of fixing the problem? (Jimmy.robinson.5099 (talk) 21:56, October 25, 2019 (UTC)) It's a result of games that never had English names so, the wiki used the romanji version of the title. Now with Heroes, we got proper titles to refer to them by but, no one did an update to the individual pages. The thing is that to delete categories, you need to change the category on the page, especially since it is a template made category instead of manual. The Character Cat template needs to be changed or removed entirely. Astrogamer (talk) 02:56, October 26, 2019 (UTC) NotSorryButImDoingThis (talk) 19:09, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Brico-Meiser So why does someone keep putting a candiate for deletion template on Brico-Meiser when it is offical? Because it isn't offical. Its somthing a YouTuber came up with as a joke. Captainfishlip (talk) 19:15, November 14, 2019 ( But it's offical! It’s simply not. If it’s official, provide any proof at all that it is. TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 10:39, November 26, 2019 (UTC) There's a lot of evidence that it's real. Nick Robinson seems to always make real videos, so why would these one be fake? Not only that, aparently Brico-Meiser was originally made by Scure Productions, which doesn't sound like Nintendo, but Nintendo's strict on copyright, so they would have taken them down because Brico-Meiser looked just like Mario! And then in Meet the new Mario, Brico-Meiser, or whatever it's called, there's a bunch of people teaming up to make him Brico-Meiser I know isn't just Nintendo, but in that video he says his games will also release on Xbox and Playstation, so I think those people were a bunch of people teaming up to make him Brico-Meiser, probably because he went to Japan a lot, why they chose Brico-Meiser is because he has cement. 16:24, January 6, 2020 (UTC) Hoo boy, there's a lot to deconstruct here. #Just because Nick Robinson normally makes informational videos, doesn't mean he can't make comedy videos. The Brico-Meiser videos are as such. They're not real, and Nick Robinson has only created them as a joke. #Most of Nintendo's copyright claims occur with fangames. Nick Robinson created joking YouTube videos. There's no reason for Nintendo to take down Nick Robinson's videos, because it's nowhere near the calibur of an actual game.. #Just because someone says something on the internet, doesn't mean it's true. Just because he says the games will release on Xbox and Playstation, doesn't mean it's true. Really, it seems to me that you are taking a JOKE VIDEO too seriously. Brico-Meiser is a JOKE CHARACTER created by a YouTuber. He's not an official Nintendo character, and he shouldn't have a page on this wiki. Stop vandalising this wiki with the unofficial Brico-Meiser and his ficticious claims. TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 23:12, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Time to deconstruct what you said! # While it is fine for someone to make two or more types of videos, it doesn't make sense for someone to make a real one, then lie in another, as he never said Brico-Meiser is fake, but I guess it is possible to tell the truth in one video then lie in the other, but because it doesn't make sense, it goes along with the other evidence I'm about to tell you. #No, not just videos, it's a store, to find the store, search up "Brico-Meiser" on Google Search (not sure it'll work on other search engines, I haven't tried them) it should come up with a store simply called "Brico", which you may think have nothing to do with Brico-Meiser, but if you go to "About" it should link to the twitter of Brico-Meiser, also there's a video of it which shows it's been here since a least 2016, so Nintendo would've noticed and taken them down, but they haven't, so Brico-Meiser is assosiated with Nintendo. #I know that not everything on the internet is real, for example I think this is fake, because Nintendo never announced it. So yeah I proved you wrong, however no Brico-Meiser-related edits will be made until there's a reply, to verify this has been read. You still believe this? #People can make a combination of fiction and non-fiction videos. Nearly every YouTuber does this. This includes Nick Robinson. #Nintendo didn't take it down because it's a parody YouTube video. And they didn't take the store down because Brico-Meiser isn't a Nintendo character. They don't own the character, they have no reason to take the store down. #Nintendo never announced anything with Brico-Meiser either. It was "announced" on Nick Robinson's channel. Nintendo only makes announcements on their official profiles, and Nick Robinson is not one of them. Please just stop. If you make any more edits related to this, you'll be banned. Again. TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 19:59, January 6, 2020 (UTC) 01111110 01111110 01111110 01111110 MacaroniMaster50 (talk) 20:16, January 6, 2020 (UTC) Deleting certain Disambiguation I find no reason or sense for you to do that. We cannot just have like Broly is just one and only person. The only reason I created the page is because I always believed that just calling the DBS version of Broly as Just "Broly" while calling his non-canon self as Broly (DBZ) would making all the better difference. And now deleting the Disambiguation page for two separate versions of the Brolys is wrong and uncalled for. Needless to say... We need the Brolys to be two separate characters in the Dragon Ball series. Sonic2479 (talk) 1:27, December 4, 2019 (UTC)